


praespero

by TheRedStreak33



Series: Forgotten children [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, transf
Genre: AU, Alien Cultural Differences, Angst, Childhood, Cunnilingus, Dancing, Dom/sub Play, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Science Experiments, Sexual Experimentation, Suicide Attempt, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedStreak33/pseuds/TheRedStreak33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jean and laura consider themselves human born to live the lives they choose, but when that belief is misplaced being among the autobot maybe the only place they can belong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ive never written a transformers fan fic before so id be happy for any feedback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also this is my own unique AU which follows a unique timeline.

Jean looked up at the clear blue sky dappled through the large row of trees. Her amber eyes taking in the sparkling sunlight that went through it. a gently breeze ruffling her golden blond hair, her ten year old body lay out flat on the soft grass, a bright silver bracelet on her right wrist with a small red symbol similar to face ingrained on its sensor. as she inhaled slowly taking in the warm yet slightly cool breeze of spring. her slender hands gripped at the fresh grass around her which she promptly tossed into the air of confetti letting them fall all around her tickling her skin. The sound of huffing and puffing was heard as she sat up grass in her hair as she smiled and stood up wiping the grass from her tiny frame. “what took you so long to get the drinks. She asked the round girl in front of her, her reddish brown hair clinging to her forehead, her pale skin flushed from ht effort of her walk up The extremely steep hill. in her hand were two cans of soft drinks wet with condensation. a bracelet similar to the older girls on her opposing wrist. the short she wore were of jean material that hung down to her knees. the little t shirt with a music note on it in black made for a rather sweet image. 

Herbody however looked much more developed with the beginnings of breasts already showing and a rather long pair of legs. Her wide hazel green eyes showed her true age, innocent, quiet. Jean envied her for that looking at her own legs, “why....did you chose such a steep hill?” Laura asked in huffing breaths “it’s like a freaking mountain!” her handed one of the soft drink to her friend before flopping down beside her. Jean tugged one of her braids “because i wanna climb this tree.” she said matte of factly patting the oak trees big roots. Laura rolled her eyes that meant she was going have to sit down watching her friend go higher anf higher and hopefully not break her arm like the last time she climbed a tree. “i dont think your mom or dad would be to happy if you got hurt again.” she could still recall the lecture her friend had gotten after she was out of the emergency room. Her mother had been livid, screaming about how she should have known better then to try and jump off the roof like her brothers had which had resulted in he rmore or less slidng down the roof sending a few shingles sliding down instead as she had thankfully landed on a mass of blown up pool toys which cushioned her fall, but unfortunately had not protected her right arm as she came down. Jean pouted opening her soda can and taking a long swig of the sugary carbonated substance. 

“i haven't done that again.....way too scary” Laura shook her loose mid length hair which was tamed back with a pink flower hair clip at the back of her head. “so why do you want to climb a tree then?” she asked confused as she quietly sipped her own soda. Watching as the people in the large park either sat around picnicking or playing with their own kids. Her eyes locked on young mother who held onto her little toddler of maybe five years of age tkaing them to one of the swings. WHich delgihted the small child as she placed them in the children’s swing seat. Stupid little kid was so lucky.... Jean simply shrugged "i just like to be up high..." she said looking up through the dappled sunlit leaves of the tree in question. Laura now distracted by the mother and child nodded not really listening to her friends answer

”thanks for letting me stay at your house while mom and dad are gone jean...” she curled up hugging her knees still watching the mother and child. “sorry i stay over so much...” Jean was quiet for a moment. She was happy to have her friend at home with her, it wouldn’t be good for her to be in the big mansion all alone. He parents were always happy to have her friend over. It wasn’t laura’s fault that her parents had to work for away all the time. From on top of the hill she could see her parents standing beside an old stone wall, the vines thick over it as they laughed and talked then ...yuck kissed. she scrunched her little nose at this and took a nd big gulp of soda while her friend simply sat..not staring at anything in particular, her eyes glazed her. She shook her blond haired head and shook Laura’s tiny shoulder “Lara?” she asked no response. she tried again this time eliciting a response from the younger girl who blinked as if waking up from a dream. 

“hmm?” the eight year old said simply turning to face her friend her soda can nearly slipping form her hand. jean patted her head gently like an older sister “you were daydreaming again.” she said gently. This made laura blush with embarrassment “sorry... she muttered softly the golden bracelet in the shape of wings on her wrist shinning in the sun the pure blue crystal in the center glowing brightly opposing the simple silver one on the opposing wrist, Jean just shrugged “its ok then her eyes looked up a the tree a grin forming on her face. “i still don’t think this is a good idea!” Laura shouted from the ground her friend however crawled u the tree like a squirrel. “oh don’t be such a worrywart! the amber eyed girl shouted form on the the higher branches. Laura shivered she was up so high and seemed determined to go up higher. she watched in awe then thought may be she could try it too. she had just made it up one of the lowest branches when Mrs. and Mr barnes came up the hill her friends three brothers in tow.  
Jean continued, to climb.rustling the fresh foliage, twigs and leaves tangling into her braid, she had to get up higher, she jsut felt a need a need to the see the clear blue sky. as she sat on the branch 

“JEAN BARNES! shouted a familiar female voice. from below. “YOU GET DOWN THIS MINUTE BFORE YOU FALL AND BREAK YOUR NECK!” Lara winced at the noise. But who could blame mrs Barnes Jean was halfway up the tree, it was tall enough to cause alarm. this also caused her three brothers who had been playing on he park gym set to look up and race up the hill.Jean slowly made her way back down the tree she was nearly all the way down when her foot slipped causing her to fall with an ungraciously thud on her behind. At first everyone held her breath as the wind was knocked out of out of the tiny girl, much to everyones relief she wasn’t really hurt just had been a little of a sore embarrassing landing. and embarrassing The three brothers chuckled softly as she landed. Laura rolled her eyes frowning at them, the oldest Bryan looked her her hands up in defense as he shrugged at her.  
“it is funny freckles. he told her she hated when he called her that that to her just stayed quiet as they watched their sister get an earful form their mother. “how many times have we told you not to climb up trees so high?”she asked her daughter rubbing the bridge of her nose as she sighed din exasperation after giving her daughter the lecture about listening to what her parents said to her and how she could have gotten hurt or worse from climbing up to far into trees. As the lecture finished jean went quiet her face sad and pouty, her friend knew that look 

“I’m sorry mommy..” all three boys shuddered in disgust she was using that sad baby tone again every time she got int trouble she used it. Maggie looked down at her daughter, her shoulders slumped in defeat she couldn’t stay mad at those sad eyes.  
“alright....let’s get the hair of yours cleaned up...i only say that because i love you.” she placedherd her hands on her daughters thin shoulders kneeling down to er eye level. “alright?” jean nodded as her mother firm frown shifted into a loving smiles as she plucked a tiny twig from her daughters golden hair.

later that night after a dinner of pizza and playing splatoon, the girls being orange while the boys had been blue, the boys were wrestling in their room much to the annoyance of the two girls on the other side of the wall. “your hair is so pretty Laura ,she said as she pulled a comb through the shinning red brown locks of hair that shone with strands of gold through it, it was so soft she could brush it forever. Laura sat calmly as they other girl continued to comb her hair, not saying to much just staring blankly at her blue stoned bracelet. “jean....do you think your mom would adopt me?” Jean stopped mid brush blinking twice. “why would you say something like that?” she said in a shocked tone. Laura bit her lip, “well...maybe my mom would let her....your mom is so nice to me and...i like being here with you-” a loud crash was heard interrupting the conversation. in the other room and the angry shout of “boys!” from down stairs. Jean sighed brothers were so embarrassing....dad was going to kill them for breaking that lamp too. “you sure you’d like living here?” jean asked as she braided her friends silken hair it was a little crooked but it looked almost like how her mom did hers...almost. 

“you’d have to deal with those three idiots ALL the time” As she finished her sentence she heard her fathers heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. she saw the heart shaped pillow that hung from her door rattle as he opened as slammed the door the son of a raised voice and swears were heard....then the sound of a broom and glass being swept up. Laura hugged her knees 

“better then being alone all the time...” she muttered she liked jean but she didn’t know how lucky she was to have parents that loved her even those stupid brothers of hers. better then a big house quiet and no one in except when he cleaning ladies came to clean most of the house, then she would spend her time watching tv or playing her games, or what she loved most draw, she drew all kinds things hangin them on every inch of her wallsmother. her father praised her saying she had a wonderful talent, he mother said she needed more sensible skills. jean frowned she hated seeing her best friend so sad. then she looked at the bag her friend had brought and noticed her sketchbook.

she grinned reaching for it yanking it from the bag before Laura could protest. she opened the sketchbook and blinked she was looking at a mother swan on a pond she recognized from the local park it was in colored drawing chalk the scene was blurry but it was clear enough to show a mother swan her wings fluffed up against her body and five little grey goslings around her. on the shore line where rows of willow trees Laura had even added blobs of color under the swan and her babies representing reflections in the water...but she had forgotten the water in the picture and the blue of the sky even though there were clouds. “this is great!” jean exclaimed holding the picture up high over her head. Her chubby younger friend blushed as she snatched the sketchbook away, “not finished yet...”she muttered flipping the picture over to show another picture,it looked to be buildings made of just blue colors light blues dark blues like they were made of the sky with a big white light over head. figures in stiff shapes were walking around it was hard to tell just what they were exactly. Laura shoved the sketchbook back to her friend presenting her finished picture. “its so pretty....” her golden haired friend said in a breathy tone. Laura gave her a small smile, 

“i....saw it when i was asleep..” she fiddled with her golden winged bracelet, but her shoulder were lifted in pride at her masterpiece. “i wish i could see what you dream to make such pretty places up...” jean looked about her room on the shelves wee rows of awards for completed field day competitions, and other children’s races. on the floor beside her fluffy bed. were a pair of racing shoes nothing made her happier then running, her heart racing the wind whipping past her hair, the adrenaline rush as if she could fly. “all I’m good at is running.....” well Laura couldnt disagree withthe fact that her friend was an amazing runner, sometimes she swore that she could lift herself off the ground. Laura sighed “your lucky i wish i was as fast as you.....and everyone likes you..”

“but you’re so smart...” her friend said blinking “and you make such great pictures..” “it doesnt matter when your the last picked and the teacher has to put you on a team...” silence ....school was always a subject neither of them liked to talk about. especially for Laura, the teasing was bad enough but now some of he girls in class had taken to pulling on her hair and putting things in it. it was better not to talk about it. she watched as Laura looked around at the pictures on her friends wall, her family smiling and her standing out among them with the brightest smile, iceskating, family trips....everyone of them had them smiling. she saw the ones with her, Jean with her arms wrapped around her hugging her close when they started kindergarten.....having her help out blowing the candles on her birthday cakes....back then, she had celebrated hers with her parents....but lately they had been so busy...her most recent birthday had passed and no one had been home, her father had made up for being gone by taking her somewhere nice to eat. he had even gotten her anew video game and special art supplies, which to her had been even better then the game. her mother had been nowhere to be seen until three days after....she had heard them fighting from her room. she had never been so grateful for jeans company and her cheap watercolor set as well as much to her confusion a present from Bryan. 

A pretty Blue seaglass necklace made from pieces he had found at the beach. Laura had loved it.Though she wondered why he would give her a gift like that...even now a few weeks ater she was still confused when she thought of Bryan, with his sandy blonder hair and bright brown eyes she felt her cheeks heat up when she thought of him. That wa weird why was she thinking like that about bryan of all people. As jean looked through he rest of the pictures. she watched Laura, her face suddenly turning red as she hugge dher knees ot hide her face. She blinked confused by her friend's sudden blushing. she quietly placed the sketchbook down and looked at her pillow, a large grin spreading across her face . she slowly reached for a pillow, lifting it above her head she shouted 

“ pillow attack!”she shouted, bringing it down alongside Laura making her yelp,jump and fall over. “jean!” she shouted in bewildered tone. what-” she was stopped mid sentence as another pillow was tossed to her bumping her gently in he face. The golden haired girl stood over her on her bed her pillow slung over one shoulder, her amber eyes glittering with mischief, laura smiled back. by the time they went to bed feather were strewn everywhere and the final thought on both their minds....they hoped they would they be friends forever. 


	2. reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and so the plot thickens...and very interesting ways. i am alive I've just been going through so much in the past few months sorry for those who read this.

the following morning as Mr iverson drove his daughter home who was currently nodding off in her seat, it was fairly early but the Barnes had a special jogging event to go to,it wasn’t a competition more of a participational event. the sun was just barely rising over the edge sof the trees at this hour, well...a least he had been able to get a few hours sleep last night. looking into his rear view mirror he looked at his young daughter who had drifted back to sleep, he gave a gentle smile. she looked so peaceful, then he saw the silver bracelet on her right wrist. he frowned no...she wasn’t really his daughter....but dammit he still love dher like she was...if only his wife would.

he sighed thinking of his wife who was yet again still away at work in california....her work it seemed was her true love. he could nt evne remember when he had last held or gotten an affectionate kiss on the lips form her. he couldn’t evne remember when she had come home early enough for them to even eat together as a family. the large arched gates of iverson estate emerged form his vision the white pebbled drive way the stretched from it all the way to large two story mansion in a soft warm yellow with pillars of the same light color the original house had been an old colonial brought from georgia piece by piece by his forefathers. he rolled down the window and reached over to pressed the button of what seemed to be a scanning system “ processing finger print pattern...” sai d a mechanical woman’s voice asa bright green light slowly ran voer his forefinger that he had pressed, being the head of one of the best tech companies sin the world d had advantages, a gentle ping was heard as he withdrew his hand,his duahgter shifted in her sleep at the noise then a red lens came up from what would have been the speaker.

 

“beginning eye identification, he closed his right eyes as the red light went over his left. “identity confirmed” welcome home mr iverson...with hat the gates slowly opened and began the drive up to the large mansion like home, the freshly well kept grass boarding the driveway as the boxwood trees he had put in were in bloom perfect mid spring weather. as he came up to stop in the driveway, a tiny yawn was heard from the back. “good morning sweetheart” he said softl his heart warming at the sound. Laura rubbed her eyes as the car came to a stop infront of the stone stairs leading up to their home. she muttered something as she undid her seatbelt. He father chuckled “ did you eat breakfast yet?” he asked as they steps out of the parked car. Laura shook her head “too early...” she said as ehr stomach rumbled she blushed as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. the sunw as now fully up and evne if she wanted to sleep she couldn’t the half na hour nap she had taken while heading home had restored whatever energy was taken from her from the early rising. she didn’t understand how jean and her whole family could get up before the sun was evne completely up. “well i can make something for oyu if you like” their house chef was off on the weekends.....at this laura brightened up and nodded “pancakes?” she quered her excited plain in her bright smile and voice as she strecthed. Iverson nodded which in turn made his daughter run up the steps quicker then anything.

A while later a beeping was heard rom henry’s desk...the security guard looked at the figure a young man perhaps in his mid twenties with a Japanese racing car?” “sir...”he said on the intercom in inversons study “theres someone at the gate...with a race car.....says he knows you...” Iversons eyes went wide “et him in” he responded quickly “sir?””just let the an in i know who he is” with that the gate outside were opened as the young man in the security camera image went back to his car and drove up the way to the iverson home.

laura peeked shyly over at the young sitting in the living room speaking with her father....his hair was platinum blonde almost white, and his eyes were a bright cyan blue. he didn’t look all the frightening to the small girl in fact he was pretty, given his hair was long enough to be in ponytail....his features were very refined. “ i...didn’t expect you to come ot call so soon...” she heard her father say as he sipped his coffee. the young man sat politely in the opposing couch his coffee not yet touched. a red face symbolized earring shinning n his left ear. “ i just happened ot find sometime.” Henry iverson waved his hand to assur eit wasn’t any trouble notcing that the young man looked briefly behind him it meant laura was there. “hello sweetheart” he said softly as laura shrunk herself away from the gaze of her fathers guest, then slowly walked forward a few feet from them. “id like you to meet a friend of mine.” his “friend” waved at her softly smiling, she slowly returned the gesture, the smile on his face was very warm and comforting she felt safe in his presence somehow. she let her self give him a small smile in return.  
“it’s nice to meet you again little one” laura looked at him confused when had then....she felt something she looked him in the eyes the feeling grew stronger pulling her to him like a string, tears began to well in her eyes. she didn’t know why but she felt so happy too see this person then the sensation of something being formed and completed filled her chest, she walked forward as henry sat in silence watching as she slowly stepped forward reaching her tiny hand out to the stranger who took it in his.

“so....does she know that...she isn’t.....” drift said later on watching as laura was sent to her room after meeting him. henry sighed lighting up cigarette he took a drag before ehe spoke. “she does....” he chuckled “you...i was hoping...that you would never come back...” he eyed the glowing ember of the burning cig. “i was hoping that...i could keep her to myself for a while longer...” drifted sighed rubbing the back of his longhaired human head “you know it was inevitable...she isn’t the only one either..” the CEO stared out the window at his large backyard the birds sing ing softly as they flitted about. “i know.....i know...” he frowned as he took another drag. Drift looked at the human man sympathetically he knew how attached the man was to his little niece. “so...what have you told her...” he asked curious to see just how much the eight year old really knew of herself. henry turned “all I’ve said is that she was adopted.....nothing more....” he turned fromt he yard outside to the humanized cybertronian “ amazingly she took it in stride for someone so young....but the rest no.... honestly there is no way she would understand that she isnt even a human..she....might shatter...” he rubbed he face with his free hand “the lost child project is still underway, we all still have time....my wife has been over seeing it....... “i see...” drifted stood his eyes glowing brightly “i need to go.....” henry nodded silently “i would like to come and see my niece again...if that’s alright with you...” “of course” the cybertronian warrior bowed then turned to leave. as he reached the door the sound of little feet quickly reaching him made him turn just as a little body ran into his the wind blowing out of him. Laura held onto him with a vice like grip. “ you are going to comeback right?” she said looking up at him her hazel eyes glowing brightly tears forming. drift froze a moment then smiled at her and stroked her hair. “dont worry little one....” he said softly “ill be back as son as a I can to visit.” laura smiled brightly excited at the prospect. With that the warrior left his spark humming happily.

BARNES FAMILY HOME  
“what do you want ...” Gabrielle barnes stated to the blond blue eyed man who stood at the end of her homes walkway. behind him a small yellow volkswagen with black stripes stood still. “whats wrong with a father trying to see his daughter?” he asked running a hand through his fluffy blonde locks. the woman stared at him as the sound of her daughters laughter from the backyard echoed through the air her brothers voice following after as they played. he kept his gaze on the woman in front of him her amber eyes steely. “what wrong is YOU lied about yourself to me AND got me pregnant.” bumble bee bit his lip “i know but...i had my orders-” she snorted a laugh “orders? so you lie about you being some alien from outer space but fucked me anyway...” “It wasn’t like that gabby!” the blond man told her his bright blue eyes angry and hurt “i wanted tot tell you....i really did but....Optimus wouldn’t” “yeah yeah Optimus.” she spat the name out like it was tainted meat “well if you were suppose dot stay hidden why the hell did yo bother even asking me out?” she gripped ehr arms the hurt showing in her eyes “then just disappeared without a word..” he looked down in silence un able to think of a response “im sorry...” he said softly his eyes soft as he looked at the human he had loved....hell he still did even though she had gotten older...she was still beautiful to him evne after ten years. 

Optimus hadn’t known what he had done...until he had prowl tail him who had noticed Gabrielle and her heavy belly which had given off a spark hum. it had been ugly when he returned ot the military base that they had shared with he humans. ratchet gave him what for telling him about the risks to both the sparkling and the organic who by the charts given off by telsa one he had impregenanted perfectly.  
He was told to immediately break thingsoff with her....he had fought saying it was dangerous...so he was given the chance to explain what he really was....Gabby...hadnot taken it well, at least at first. when he showed his true form to her she had fainted, fearing it was the effect of the sparkling, she had been brought back to ratchet. after seeing the others everything was explained and she had become part of the lost child project that prowl and Optimus had made..... but there was one condition, he had to keep his distance from her and his daughter, until shows a certain age. it had killed him to be so far from them both. with all the hiding in plain sight and making sure the deceptions were kept from destroying the world as well as discovering all of there little..tykes, he never got a chance to see them only in images from auntie....and now ten years later....he been granted permission, for the sake of the project. he knew this reunion wouldn’t have gone well...but it still hurt to know his daughter grew up with out him....but what could he have done. “sorry doesn’t make up for you going off the radar for nearly ten years bee...” her posture softened a bit her arms at her sides “i was so lonely without you...i could feel you somewhere...but....it only made it worse...” this made the transformers right hand man winced. he had known she and he had somehow spark bonded form the moment they first met.it wasn’t unheard of....organics and transformers being spark mates....but it was avoided....given that one always outlived the other. 

“i know......i felt it too....but i couldn’t....” he took a step closer to her front step him being this close made her shiver. don’t...she thought “dont you dare do this to me...” as she was lost in her thoughts he was directly in front of her “i was just as lonely as you..” he reached up to her cheek lightly stroking it . She looked directly into his sky blue eyes she didn’t move as he traced his thumb along her lower lip, she sighed contentedly she hadn’t felt this relaxed in forever....but....things were different now....but...she missed this.“honey...? a mans voice came from within the house making him step back af ew steps “who is it?”  
Gabrielle looked behind her her heart racing in her chest at the close proximity of him.she turned back to see the blonde man had vanished the yellow black striped volkswagen heading off “just...someone who was lost..” she said softly touching her lip. unbeknownst to her jean had been watching the entire time and bee had sensed her presence, a tugging in his chest...his child knew him..... there was a chance Gabby would let them meet...maybe it wasnt just a need to see her he had to. In turth the real reason for his business was to check on Gabbys health as well as hsi daughters as per optimus’s orders. he wasnt going ot like hearing he couldnt even get in to see her but at least they were both healthy.

So the project was safe so far at leas to n his end. he thought about how happy drift had been seeing his niece, he felt a twinge of envy then. at least mr iverson was a good man they needed more allies like him especially since the kids cybertronian CNA was getting stronger now,which meant the micro machines wheeljack had made were begin  
ear down, they would all need another dose soon...but how long could it last...even the big bot optimus himself had said that their cybertronian side could only be held back for so long...the lost children project was made even more important....especially since decpticon activity was being reported more lately...he shuddered makng his entire form rattle. he shuddered to think what would happen if megatron discovered these sweet kids....he would NEVER let that happen. Not while energon still ran through his systems.


	3. complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the autobots little project may be more exposed then before.

Jean felt her heart racing as she ran past the other kids and tapping the large oak tree in the playground her navy blue skirt fluttering as it caught up with the rest of her, her red tie over her shoulder as she stopped. she smiled she had won again as the others still halfway across the schoolgrounds were puffing and wheezing . “come on you guys are so slow!” she shouted laughing as the rest of kids caught up to her. “what...are....you....” one of the boys whose name was nat said between huffs, his uniform tie askew as his blazer slumped off one shoulder in exhaustion. he had spiky black hair and a pug nose and one missing front tooth the tooth fairy had recently visited him and he bragged about it much to the annoyance of Jean and a fe w of the others girls who were targets of his young affections. 

She just rolled her eyes “im me, your just too slow” she said matter of factly lifting her ches tin pride. “No person can run that fast what are you some kind of robot?!” he shouted walking up to her giving her hard shove. “leave Jean alone!” a girl with dark curly hair told him her curls cling to her tan skinned head. her eyes were an unusual blue green each child had a silver bracelet on their wrist “your just mad because she won and you didn’t!” the other children glared at him, they went happy they lost either but at least they kept their protests quiet. Jean flicked her long trail of golden hair over her shoulders, the red hawk symbol of Red tail academy in full view, a silver bracelet shinning on her wrist something she had gotten when she first entered the school as a tiny girl, the principle had given it to her as well as every other new student who came in, including Laura who currently was sitting on top of the jungle gym scribbling away in her sketchbook. 

The principle Mr.hawk was a young man maybe in his mid twenties, red tail had been founded by his father or so he had told everyone on the day they entered the school, she had liked him right away, he was always walking around the school peeking in on allthe students, and on occasion they would see him out on the playground just watching over them his blue eyes staring out at the grounds smiling. when he looked at you it was being zeroed in on....a lot of the girls especially the olde rones would blush and giggle when he did so.While she liked principle hawk she didn’t understand why the older girls acted so goofily when he just looked at them.she tilted ehr head at him. “aww come on nat it wasn’t like we were running for an Olympic medal.” though the fact she could run and had won this was her particular prize. he stood up sighing adjusting his tie. “alright.....” he gave in “you didn’t cheat....but how are you so fast!” she just shrugged at him.

“i dont know..” she simply said as the others were adjusting their uniforms when an adults showed hovered oer them making them jump. “good afternoon children.” said a warm welcoming male voice. Immediately all of the children jean included straightened up. Their stood principle hawk a soft smile in his face, his bright blonde hair was neatly trimmed and combed back, his suit was a light grey and impeccably clean and ironed. While he was the principle of a school for children k through 12 grade he wasn’t without taste and that taste went with jewelry as well bracelets similar ot the ones that jean and other children had on their wrists shown as he swiped back his neat blonde hair as a strong breeze went by. 

the children before him stood stock straight “h-hello mr hawk” nat said nervously as he ran a hand through his mussed black hair. mr hawk arched a brow at the uncomfortable 12 year old boy, “greetings to you as well mr. Roves.” he turned his merry blue eyes to jean “ and miss baron had another race i see” jean gave him a polite incrediculuslysmile smoothing out her skirt. “yes mr hawk.” his heart warmed as he looked at them. his eyes falling on the shinning bracelet on her wrist, “where is your other friend...laura?” on this question jean went quiet as the other kids looked at her incrediuousincrediculuslysly, when t came to laura it was a balance between circles, her and the artistic outcasts and her and her friends in the res tof the class, and outside of it.

Guilty she fiddled with he bracelet he had been looking at. “she....likes to be alone...” she said quietly “when she draws she like quiet.” she fet awful when she knew full well laura enjoyed the time they spent together she had other friends but they were in other classes and much of time they weren’t in the same classes unlike her. It was lonely, the blonde haired twenty somethingyear old gave her a soft look this was a difficult age to be in...someone as charismatic as jean had difficulties when having friends in separate cliques. he turned his eyes the younger girl who sat on top of the jungle gym tower sketching quietly. “ so i see...” he said softly fiddling with his bracelet son either wrist. “well good to see you are all doing well.” he nodded to them “take care” the children nodded to him as a breeze pickeduped up again a picture half finished fluttered along the ground to his feet, he looked up to notice a wide eyed eyedlauralaura sitting in shock on the jungle gym.

Laura had sat sketching as she usual did during recess when she heard laura come up fast huffing and puffing happily as usual she watched dher touch the tree in triumph as the other kids staggered behind her. Of course she hadn’tnt. been invited ot the race....jean wa s so different at school...and out side of it. Most of the time Laura didn’t mind it, she enjoyed not being interrupted o r mad fun of for her drawings. drawing was one of the few things that made her happy....but right now she watched jean interact with the other kids, then watched as nat complained in his whiny nasally voice about her cheating....she snorted. Of cours ehe would complain everyone int he class knew he was whiner anyway. then the other kids were defending her....she felt a pang of envy. if it had been her none of them would have said a thing...the ten year old gripped the sketchbook stopping for a moment how could two years change their relationship this much she thought her chest tightening thye had been so close tow years ago...now....she felt like they were drifting apart. suddenly the principle showed up she blinded in surprise he had just come out presentableof nowhere, she went back to her drawing 

she listened to them talk about the race and nat fumbling to look presentable which made ehr giggle a little quietly of course. she had to adit hearing one her main tormentors squirm gave her a thrill, she didn’t regret it. she had just finished the picture when a strong breeze came by she shook her head and noticed the kids beginning to gather to head back in flustered she began to climb down when her foot slipped her leg sliding between the bars hekneer knee ramming into metal making her yelp in pain and her vision whiten as it scrapped as she fell . she felt her self falling, but was quickly caught by a pair of strong arms and found herself looking into piercing ice blue eyes concern darkening them. “are you alright?” the handsome principle asked her carefully standing her up and reaching for the dropped sketchbook.

his bracelets shone on his wrists. he touched her head checking for any injuries she may have taken.she nodded embarrassed by his touch “im fine....” she said smoothing out her skirt and the rest of her then felt a bright pain on her knee making her fall only to be caught by her principle agian . ithurt...hurt so much she shook with pain.her looking down her noticed a large bump on her knee and black and blue bruise forming on it.jean rubbe dher back concern plastered all over her face.”you should go see the nurse for your knee at least we will callinanother doctor from thehospital to look you over.Th. understood miss Landon?” he gave her a firm look. “ill take her sir!” Jena piped up as the other kids walked of to line up. he gave her anod as she helped Laura to stand wiping dirt off of ehr school uniform. “does it hurt a lot?”she asked looking at the ugly lookiuglylookngng bruise and lump forming on her friend knee a small bsmallbit of blood trickling down to her socks. 

She shrugged holdingher sketchbook and supplies close to her chest, “it was worse when i hit the bar with my knee...” she said jean winced “not that you would even notice.....” Laura thought lately school had become much lonelier with jean being so popular her being older there were more sport options as well. Every boy in school practically swooned over her.....she felt a pang of jealousy pinch in her ribcage. She had known jean since they literally could walk....the idea that one of the stupid drooling idiot in there school would even think about that way when they were still this young annoyed her. but then maybe that was why they were good friends.....opposites, jean was outwardly bright,nd cheery, energetic and always had a smile being a runner just made her stand out more. 

But her....she was the chubby quiet kid who enjoyed reading and drawing....especially the new older transfer student....Maria gonza....when she had first seen maria, she had thought she was very beautiful, smooth nut brown skin.....shiny black hair that fell down to her shoulders, and Beautiful red brown eyes and a slender figure. she immediately wanted to draw her which she did. unfortunately during the ONE time she stayed in the lunch room to eat . someone had seen the sketch......Amy a red headed 14 year old with a a thousand more freckles then the gentle dusting laura had across her cheeks had snatched the sketchbook from her. In attempt to reach for it standing up from her chair one of her little posse forced laura back down into the chair. “well girls...looks like we just caught the artist finishing her latest masterpiece” she said sneering then turned and showed them the picture of maria that sh had been making. “i-its nothing-” the girl holdingher down some brunette thirteen year old gripped herher shoulders tightly when she tried to get up to take the sketchbook back. the picture had been nothing more the a picture of maria standing in her uniform, nothing serious just a ten year olds admiration for a pretty older student. 

“then why would you draw a girl you barely know huh?” then a nasty light entered her icy blue eyes “why dont i show this to her” she said in a purring voice wriggling the sketchbook in front of lauras face just out of reach. “no!”she wriggled violently amy laughed “oh dont worry ill make sure to tell her just how you feel” she proceeded to watch as amy walked over to mariawher who had been sitting talking to somesomething of the other teenaged students and whispered something in her ear. the look maria had given her that day had stuck with her....complete disgust.......Jean had been chatting with her older friends from amy’s grade when it happend. she was so involved in talking with them she didn’t seem to notice anything 

the arrived at the nurse office knocking on the door, the pain in Lauras knee making it throb. taking her out of the memory the name dr.Ratchet over the door. As they entered they saw a grumpy older man in his fifties with a white nurses jacket on typing away fast on the computer. upon hearing them enter he quickly closed up what was on his screen and turned to them. his hair was a and his eyes were a soft robins egg blue. he frowned concerned at the pair then looked at Lauras leg “what happend there?” he asked as he had her lay down she bit her lip as she did so “she fell of the jungle gym dr...... the blonde haired girl told him looking down. He began to clean out the would making his little patient wince...”did it hurt when you walked over here?” he asked as he gently cleaned the wound with a cotton ball. Laura nodded “it hurt...but not when i was walking” she said wincing from the alcohol. he kept his frown as he cleaned the blood away from the wound and her leg. “ you might have t take your socks and shoes off..”he told her as he placed the now bloodied ball of cotton down. “im sure you had a rough time...im going to give you this pill for the pain just in case. while i check it over make sure nothing is truly broken.” Laura eyed the pill suspiciously in the tiny cup then looked into he turned his face she took it layng down to jean “you go on back to your class..i promise she’ll be fine she just needs a little rest. he turned ot his desk and jotted something down on apiece of paper “i know the miss ariel is herhome room teacher...hand her that so she knows where she is.” jean nodded rubbed lauras shoulder and left.

Laura laid back as the grumpy looking male nurse gently remove dher shoe and sock “itllget in the way while i clean this up.” he said in a soft if gruff tone. laura yawned, she felt so sleepy, “dont worry just rest...its what you need...i swear on my oath as a...nurse no harm willcome to you here.” she couldnt keep her eyes open, somethng told her she could believe him and gave herself over to sleep. Once he was sure she was asleep.ratchet typed at the computer the screen filing with what looked totoolkit be something like Japanese kanji as the screen filled with the symbols, then went black then flashed to the image of a red and blue transformer...Optimus prime. “medic ratchet reporting in..”he said in a formal tone. “copy that my good friend what do you have ot report.” the medic looked back at the sleping child behind him her swelling nearly gone already. it hadn’t been more then a minute and her supposed suppressed cells have already repaired the brooken knee cap she had. whatever those nanites wheel jack and preceptor had made were supposed to do they weren’t doing a great job. In his medic mind however he was happy with it after aafterall it wa just a young sparkling after all they needed proper care they were their future. ratchet sighed “well Optimus those nanites that wheel jack and perceptor created are clearly running low.” he held up the bloodied cotton ball “from my scans it shows that there is a faint trace of energon which after scanning my most recent patient is only growing stronger....her healing time has sky rocketed...it only a matter of time before their bodies begin to reject the little machines as useless as they’re becoming.”

The autobot leader let out a heavy sigh rubbing his nose ridge “i was afraid of this...we knew our time was limited....but it seems it was more limited then a thought...we may have to begin the training of them earlier then i thought.” ratchets frown deepened “you know was against us keeping them like this from the beginning....they aren’t like terran bovine Optimus....these are our children...our future....keeping them like this was something i never approved of....even with what happend with bumblebee. i only reprimanded him because you wanted me to try to fix something that did not need fixing.” the prime remained silent....his old friend was right if too blunt. He simply wanted to give the new generation the generation they had all dreamt of waited for a chance to live a life free of the war that had consumed them and all of cybertron. But, the price had been high repressing their cybertronian genetics it had ten a terran decade to developed the nanites strong enough to do so. For a time it seemed successful they gav off new energon signatures, their forms were simply human. then the illnesses had started, while able to consume human food they would grow sickly and weak at first the mothers were frantic except for two of them bees spark mate....and dr iverson.....he wasn’t particularly fond of the doctor considering how she treated her charge....and the other children as well. but he knew her technological and biological knowledge had proven invaluable.especially when they discovered that while their genetics were suppressed nature it seemed wa snot drift grief stricken by the possibility of his niece dying had hurt him so, he had taken the tiny infant and placed her against the pummel of his sword begging primus to save her. it had glowed brightly as he held to the bright light. instantly she had begun to look less pale, and had even given a healthy cry much to the ex decepticons joy. 

but simple exposure had only given them so much strength, Dr Iverson had headed the testing on that, the light of energon had helped it greatly in giving them much needed to energy to survive, however it faded quickly once they were out of reach of it. Then occurred to perceptor...that if they could consume food intheir holoforms as they did in their own forms. then perhaps consuming energon In their food would do the same. it worked flawlessly, the children had thus far flourished if with some complications given the wear on the nanites constantly holding back the CNA that ran through their systemssupressing, constantly controlling the energy signal, when the machines grew tired the children grew sick sometimes violently. it seemed the suppression was ultimately the flaw according to preceptors and prowls calculations. the nanites wold in a few years terran time become useless the children’s form would change, and then megatron would come for them. no matter how controlled they kept them all..they had created the entire community they lived in now just so they could keep a close watch..and if they went away they wer under constant surveillance, they had noticed however that some of the young ones could sense themsleves being watched.

he gripped his servos tightly. “Optimus...i dont think we hav any time left at all...” the voice of ratchet broke through his thoughts he blinked his optics as he looked back at the communication screens. “what do you mean ild friend?” “i mean....that i believe that the decepticons know more about whats going on here then we frist thought...” it made the autobot leaders energone go cold in his energy lines...”why do say that?”he asked suppressing the frightened sound in his voice. the medic sighed as Laura stirred on the medical bed behind him. “ let me send you my most recent report...and Optimus....you are not going ot like it, he quickly typed something inas the computers screen went blue with white cybertronicybertonanan letters which constantly flowed.

His optics went wide as images of a familiar,little robotic bird was seen in the branches of the trees right near the school. They really didnt have anytime left...but untill they were able to see what kind of move their enemies wuld truly make they would have to watch as they did. He would have to think of how to explain to these children about themselves as well without revealing them to the decepticons...he cycled his intakes. “we will begin taking extra procautions.....boos tthe sheilding on every childs bracelet and inject the nanites into them tomorrow.....ratchet opened hismotuh to portest. optimus held up his servo “i know...there are risks...but its either this....or the decepticons may get their hands on the future of cybertron...and i doubt they will be as gentle as we have been."


End file.
